living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Red
October 2015 (Thursday, April 9, 2015) GM: Robert Characters: Randy, Laurent, Skylar Chase, Skip, Sgt. Helena Rogers Laurent's Report We had heard rumours of a dead lumberjack in Glenwood, Portland - a non-local, drowned in the river, with stones in his belly. We met up outside of town, and went in, intending to talk to the coroner, and investigate the river, to see if we could find anything the officials had missed. Well, it turns out that by the time we'd arrived, the lumberjack wasn't dead any more. Well, I say wasn't dead, but all we knew then was that he wasn't in the morgue like a good corpse, and that the window looked like it had been smashed from the inside. Worrying, to say the least. Setting this aside for a time, we spoke to some of the locals (one local. We talked to one local), who said that Mr Lesley was responsible for the drowning, and the general poor fortunes of the town. She also said that she didn't like him, so we took what she said with a fair grain of salt. We went to the river next, and having eventually found the spot where the body was, we found that the stones which had been in the lumberjacks belly were a decent size, and it appeared to have been done with some small element of ritual - perhaps we're dealing with a weird religion or something? Having looked at the crime scene, and discovered that the body was missing, we thought it time to speak to the prime suspect, Mr Lesley. He was quite nice, actually. Utterly convinced he didn't do it, but quite a nice fellow. He had a police guard, presumably to stop him escaping his house and murdering another poor outsider. We kept an eye on the guard, partly to make sure he did his job, and partly because there wasn't much going on. The policeman got a call on his radio shortly after we'd asked Mr Lesley all we wanted to, and when the policeman drove off in a hurry, we decided to follow him. When we arrived at wherever it was we were going (we didn't know - ask the policeman), we saw another nice house. The number of policefolk there, though, seemed excessive for any kind of protection, and it turned out that all of the inhabitants of the house had been brutally murdered. Well, the game was afoot now! We managed to find tracks, and followed them through the forest, and worked out that it was a giant wolf committing the murders, but we had yet no idea of the magnitude of the particular wolf we were dealing with! Another house was found through the course of following the tracks, inhabitants also dead. We figured following at this point was no good - it was travelling too quickly - so we decided to try and work out which house it might go to next, which we did (yay!). When we arrived, there was no sign of the wolf, and the inhabitants were all still alive, so we set up an ambush. We waited for a long time, but the wolf came eventually, and after a short but fierce and very one-sided fight, the wolf left (it was bored with us, I'm sure). At this point, we connected the Big Bad Wolf and the Lumberjack, and Helena remembered a particular version of the story, in which the lumberjack cut open the wolf's belly, filled it with stones, and sank him in a river. Well, the wolf had tried that, and it hadn't worked, so we figured he'd go to a larger body of water this time, and lo! the nearest body of water was the sea. Helena decided we wouldn't let us be teleported there, because it would be "slower". So we took the full, four hour drive to the beach, and saw the wolf's tracks going unerringly to the water, and after a quick look at Google Earth, we realised he was heading to a nearby small island. Helena, it turns out, works for the REDACTED, and was able to call in some REDACTED, which we used to get to the island, where Skip and I fought the wolf, which Skip learned was vulnerable to Axes. Not any special axes, just axes in general. Luckily, the REDACTED had one, and Skip had one (maybe from the lumberjack? Turns out that he and Helena killed him. again.), and so we defeated the Big Bad Wolf! Not bad for one day.